One day maybe
by Hannio
Summary: We all know that Krillen and 18 get together and have an adorable daughter together but how did they get into the state to begin with??? here's my take on it all **** Chapter 6 is now up****
1. Some good advice

__

One day maybe

By Hannio

Chapter 1

Some friendly advice

Disclaimer - I_ don't own the characters, you all know I don't own the characters and I'm beginning to get tired off doing this at the beginning of every chapter/ story. Oh well it's the law I guess._

Author Note - _This was only meant to be a short story but I kinda like the idea that's floating round my head so I'm gonna do some chapters. I haven't seen many of these and I've always been so curious how they got together so I thought I'd give it ago_

__

Dedicated to my Brother. Yes David you are Krillen not Piccolo as you like to think but Krillen. Look at it on the bright side. You marry 18 don't you? See I thought you'd like that :0)

Right Let's go

"But where do I stand?" Krillen said turning to face Yamcha. Trunks had just left to face the darkness that still reigned where he was, but they all knew that if anyone could banish the fear and hold the androids had it was Trunks. Yamcha turned to him

"What do you mean Man?" he replied. Krillen shrugged placing his hands deep in his pockets and absently jangled the change around. He couldn't get his mind off 18

"You know with 18" he looked round the group they were with not everyone knew

"18" Yamcha said, Krillen went red as they attracted interested glances

"Keep your voice down will ya?" he demanded "Not everyone knows you know?" Yamcha clamped his hands over his mouth

"Oops sorry Krillen"

"Look I don't know what's happening you know. I can't stop thinking about her." Yamcha smiled

"I used to be the same with Bulma. You know thought about her all the time, everything she did fascinated me and kept me coming back for more" Krillen looked sympathetic

"Look Bro I'm...." Yamcha turned his gaze away from Krillen to Bulma

"Sorry? So am I. I made the mistake and I have to live with it. I took advantage of her man I thought she'd always be there and when I felt like it I could go and take her back you know. I just hadn't counted on Vegeta that's all or Bulma falling in love with him" he looked down and Krillen sighed, they all knew about Yamcha's record of cheating. He was personally surprised she had taken so long in moving on but perhaps moving onto Vegeta was a bit extreme. He turned his gaze to look at the pair, although there was a distance between them it was clear they were close even though Vegeta would rather die then admit it. Krillen had an idea that deep down Vegeta loved Bulma. He sighed even Vegeta had found some happiness. Why couldn't he.

"But with 18...."

"Look Krillen I told you before. The Chick digs you. Just work gradually on it earn her trust and so on and trust me from experience never take advantage of her of take her trust for guarentee that just leads to pain Trust me on that"

"I don't know where she is though" Yamcha laughed

"You'll find her Krillen and you will get her I promise you that" he shook his head doubt on his face

"I don't know Man you look at her and then you look at me" Yamcha shook his head

"Krillen you have a knack at getting beautiful girl remember Marron?" Krillen nodded

"What about her?" he asked frowning, he hadn't thought about her since this all started

"Think how gorgeous she was and the fact that if you asked she would of married you. 18 is way more sensible then that she wouldn't let a good catch like you get away," Yamcha said. 

"You think?" Krillen replied

"If you don't believe me ask Bulma" Krillen moved back

"Are you kidding me Bulma you have to be joking" he put his hand over his mouth as he realised how loudly he said that. Bulma was staring at them and walking over to them a determined look on her face, Trunks was still with his Nan. From where he leaned against the tree Vegeta watched the scene unfold with unblinking dark eyes.

"Great going Krillen" Yamcha said pushing him in front of him

"Hey...Hey what are you... Hi Bulma" he changed his tone to a happy one, she tilted her head at them and watched them through serious blue eyes

"Hey Guys why did you just call my name Krillen? Yamcha?" she crossed her arms and stood waiting

"Well you see it's quite simple and er Krillen's gonna tell you aren't you Krillen" Yamcha said with a grin as he rubbed his head. Krillen looked at him darkly

"Thanks Bro" he said he turned to Bulma "Well you see Yamcha was just saying that.... What was it again you were saying Yamcha" Yamcha's face dropped

"Well I was..." Bulma's face was growing darker and darker as they spoke

"SPIT IT OUT GUYS" she yelled finally, the yell set off Trunks "Now look what you've done you idiots" she yelled at them "You made Trunks cry. You would deserve it if I set Vegeta on you" they both turned to looked at Vegeta who had suddenly stood straighter a smirk coming to his face as he cracked his knuckles "But I'll let you off if you tell me what you were saying and you have 10 seconds 10.... 9..."

"I think she's serious," Krillen said

"8..... 7...."

"I think you're right" Yamcha added nodding his head

"6..... 5...."

"I think we should tell what do you think?" Krillen asked swallowing hard

"4.... 3...." Vegeta pushed himself away from the tree and began walking towards them. He had been waiting to beat Yamcha for ages and now he was about to get his chance

"You're right," Yamcha added stepping back from the advancing figure. Bulma watched them hand on hip

"2.... 1...."

"Krillen loves Android 18 and wanted advice and I said he should go to you Ma'am" Yamcha stopped short of saluting her. Just as Vegeta raised his fist Bulma spoke after digesting the news

"You can't hit them Vegeta they did the time limit" Vegeta growled something about not caring. Bulma turned to him "You'll care tonight if you do I promise you that" Vegeta hesitated then dropped his fist, turning his back on them all he simply walked away heading either to the gravity room or the Kitchen at that point they didn't care

"Phew thank God he's gone" Yamcha said, Bulma turned to him

"You can go now Yamcha leave it in the hands of a professional"

"Where I don't see one" Yamcha said laughing at his own joke the other 2 just stared at him

"You know Vegeta hasn't gone that far one little yell should do it" she opened her mouth but Yamcha had taken to the air

"Gotta go.... I think I hear puar call Bye" then he flew off as if he was being chased by hounds, they watched him leave in amusement before Bulma turned her back on the scene

"Follow me Krillen" Bulma said glancing over her shoulder and led him towards the house

"Oh man I'm in for it now" he muttered. As he thought Vegeta was in the kitchen with Bulma's mum ignoring her while gobbling his food down, he glanced up as Bulma entered then his gaze went to Krillen and stayed there, glaring at him, Krillen swallowed thankful when they were out. She took him to the living room and then sat down

"So you're in love with 18 are you?" she said softly. He nodded looking miserable

"Yes" she smiled and looked down

"It's hard when you fall in love with the wrong type of person isn't it? You go through all the worry of it, wondering what your friend think until one day you wake up and realise that if they weren't with you then you wouldn't be whole" Krillen shrugged

"Something like that" 

"Welcome to my life" she said, he nodded

"I thought it was hard for you" it was her turn to nod

"More than you know" she muttered then she looked up "So tell me Krillen what has happened anything?" he went through it all explaining how he felt when she was absorbed, the kiss she gave him before that. Her reaction when she woke up and what she had told him up at Kami's place though now it was Dende's place. Bulma listened thoughtful throughout and when he finished she sat back and was silent, he sat quietly till she eventually spoke "Well Krillen I think she may like you. Or is beginning to like you and as much as I hate to say it you need to follow Yamcha's advice. It seems to me that she has nothing left. She doesn't know where her twin, the only person she could count on, is gone. She's not likely to trust anyone easily you Gotta remember that"

"So what do I do?" he said resting his head in his hand "Tell me Bulma" she sighed

"You have to find her Krillen she already knows how you feel so work on it, she trusted you once it seemed she can trust you again just don't blow it ok. Be her friend first the rest can come later ok?" he nodded and smiled

"Thanks Bulma I don't know what I would do without you sometimes" she smiled brightly at him

"That's what friends are for Krillen just teach her that, when she comes to the group, you'll find that everyone will treat her fine and if they don't they'll answer to me ok" he nodded

"I better go. After everything I been through I need a longer rest then I thought" she nodded

"I'll see you soon come back and tell me how it goes ok" he nodded

"Right" he stood there building his courage up, Bulma laughed

"If you don't want to face Vegeta you can fly through the window this one time Krillen" he grinned as he went red

"Cheers" he opened it "I'll tell you how it goes. Thanks again Bulma say bye to baby Trunks for me" then he flew out the window hearing Bulma's faint goodbye after him. He flew towards the direction of Master Roshi's house where he lived. An image of 18 came to his mind and he nodded speaking softly to himself "All I have to do is find her but where do I start looking?"

__

Okay people you read the story that I worked hard over now it's time for you to review. Hey if you don't like it then fine. That's cool you're not going to like everything you read, if you did then that's better but just tell me ok Thanks Hannio :0)


	2. An Android's thoughts

__

One Day Maybe

By Hannio

Chapter 2

An Android's thoughts

Disclaimer - _I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters and that's really all I have to say about that_

Author Note - _I know this is a pretty long and boring chapter but I needed to get 18's thoughts down, now we know kinda a gist of her life and what she felt during the pass day I can now get on with the actual story which is of course how her and Krillen got to know each other, but please read it cause it's worth it_

"This looks a good place" 18 said looking round her, a look of satisfaction on her face, it was a small village in an isolated area and it should have the stuff she needed and she even had the money to pay for the stuff. She walked in drawing glances as she went. It was clear they weren't use to visitors especially not ones that looked like her but that was the whole point of Doctor Gero's she was meant to be the deadly beauty of the 2. She shook her head and entered the dress shop, for such a small town it had quite a good selection, she wandered through picking up anything that she thought looked good. Within half an hour of constant trying on she finally had the outfit, it was simple and blended her in more with the crowd. She paid for the stuff and walked out still wearing it. She knew she looked good and more human, she was wearing a pair of black jeans, trainers on her feet, a simple V neck baby blue T-shirt with a navy blue jumper tied round her waist, she even had a matching baseball cap and sunglasses to hide her eyes. She walked out of the town and flew towards the nearest biggest city, she had enough money to rent a place, having found the money at the last town which Cell had completely sucked dry, she couldn't find anyone then she saw the money and since no-one would be able to use it she took it for herself. 

As she flew her mind cast itself back. She could remember everything. Her twin being absorbed, 16 being injured, meeting that bald man again, Getting absorbed, waking up to find herself surrounded by the enemy, escaping them but returning drawn to the Dragon like a moth to a flame and then leaving again.

She couldn't believe her brother was gone. They had done everything together always running off together and that's when their problems happened. It had been his idea, it always was. Their parents had said no to something and he had gone and done it anyway and dragged her alone with him. They had ran into Doctor Gero that day, she was frightened since she was only 10 and he was a freaky man but 17 had been fine and cocky, that's when he had knocked him out and although her mind was screaming for her to get away and get her father, she couldn't move, she didn't want to leave him he was just lying there and there was blood running off his head onto the ground, when she had finally decided and turned she was knocked out, the next thing she knew she was an Android and most of her childhood memories had been erased to make way for all the new intelligence Doctor Gero had placed in her. she couldn't even remember such a simple thing as her old name all she knew was she was called 18. From that day they were worked on, more of their humanity being destroyed until all that remained of her was her core, the rest was simply a killing machine. Deep down at that core she cried all the time about what happened to her, she was still the young girl she had been waiting for Daddy to save her. For all she knew she had killed her Dad alone the way. Her brother had been there all the time though still playing the games he used to and making things more normal for her, but then the monster absorbed him. It was their own fault she could see that now, believing all that time they were unstoppable meant they became careless and that resulted in her brother being gone. At least at that time she still had 16, she had almost come to think of him as a big brother, but he had been badly injured and though they tried they couldn't get far away enough. Cell had soon caught up with them and at that point she knew she was going to die. 16 had tried to comfort her but she could see her brother's death floating before her all the time, her first instinct was to flee but Cell would of caught up with her in a second she was trapped time was running out for her there simply wasn't an escape. Then Vegeta had appeared, so much stronger than the last time she had seen him when she beat him senseless, but he was thrashing Cell and for the first time since she discovered his intent she had felt almost relief, It was clear Vegeta would destroy him which meant the threat was over. She was musing it over when Krillen appeared.

Krillen. She really didn't know what to make at him, when she first saw him he looked so scared of the two of them and yet was so determined to save Goku, something, which intrigued her. What was so important about Goku that would make Krillen try and talk them out of it. His friends were basically dead, her and 17 taking care of that and yet he still tried. Something about the look of earnest in his eyes had brought a long lost image of her father up for a brief second. She had seen that look in his eyes, maybe that's why she reacted the way she did, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek with the words 

"Good luck" afterwards she was puzzled why she had done that but thinking she would never see him again except to kill him she had forgotten it. There was more important things to worry about like where Goku was and where she could get some decent looking clothes, occasionally it came up as a fleeting memory but it was simply sucked into her core where she couldn't reach. She was shocked to see him on the Island, staring at her with the control that they had destroyed in his hand. The controller that could turn them off. It was the perfect way to destroy Cell and she knew it. Deep down she wanted to die that way, it would of been better than being absorbed and helping a monster like Cell but Krillen destroyed it flooding her with doubt. What the hell was his game, when she had asked he never gave her a definite answer saying she needed to escape but she couldn't move, just like before her hesitation to leave was going to cost her though at the time she had no idea. It was at that point the boy shouted down to her that Cell knew where she was. Fear enveloped her in a cloud. Had he destroyed Vegeta and yet when she looked round she saw him just standing there and that's when it hit her, he was letting him absorb her, all she had left in defence was the boy who could easily win except for the fact Vegeta interfered. Then cell was there and although all 3 of them, herself, 16 and Krillen fought there was nothing she could do and she was absorbed. From there on it was darkness, she was aware of what was happening and yet at the same time she wasn't. That feeling disappeared and the next thing she saw was green face. At first she thought she was dead but looking round she saw Krillen and his friends, they had somehow saved her and healed her. They informed her Cell was defeated by Gohan and the rest of it, it was then Gohan blurted out that Krillen had a crush on her. she couldn't believe it she had thought he wanted to help her as a person but it seemed that all the time he was hoping to get a chance to get with her, for the first time in along time she felt angry. She left after that but the sight of that Dragon had brought her back to watch them make their wishes that's when Krillen stepped forward and asked for her to be made human, she stared at that. Human. What was he going on about, why did he care so much what was the deal. When that failed he got rid of her explosive making her empty. then they had talked about Goku and to her amazement they were nice, but then they began talking about her and that she and 17 made a good couple, for some bizarre reason she had to make them see that it wasn't like that so she appeared in front of them, scaring them and told them that she was his twin. Then she went to leave but Krillen stopped her asking her if she was mad, but she wasn't for some reason and said so. Now she was stuck in her position. 

"Where am I going to go?" she asked herself looking round, her mind skipped ahead. If they changed their mind and decided she was too much of a threat to be alive then the first place they would look would be the villages or the small town, if she hid right under their noses then it would give her the time she needed to get away if need be. So the logical place would be to hide in the same town as Vegeta and his mate no one would think of looking there. Decided she headed over to it and landed before she walked in she put her glasses and cap on, tying her hair back, she needed to be careful. She sighed and entered the thriving town, she just hoped she could pull this normal life off.

__

Come on people. If you've read it then I know you can review it. No flames allowed though. I have too much on my plate to worry about that. Criticisms, which are useful and of course good points, are always welcomed though. Sorry it took so long. I'll make sure chapter 3 is up a hell of a lot quicker.


	3. Discovery

One Day Maybe

By Hannio

Chapter 3

Discovery

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own ( Drumroll please ) Gohan, ChiChi, Krillen, 18, Bulma or Marron they belong to the creator of them, which isn't me._

AUTHOR NOTE: _I'm sorry it's taken so long, I have too much creative juices that like an idiot I have about 7 stories on at the go to continue and me being me refuses to stop writing and instead writes more, I think I may have a few screws loose, I do have an excuse for the lateness, the fact I have exams on ( SCREAMS ) but I will make sure Chapter 4 is up ASAP for you all to read and trust me it's going to be good HeeHee. Hope you enjoy this, cause I enjoyed writing it. Oh by the way I know Gohan's birthday is in May in the series but it's January in my story, what can I say I believe in starsign and Gohan's a blatant Capricorn to me like Goten's a blatant Sagittarius. Sorry if this annoys people but oh well. _

"Keep up Gohan. It's a long journey back home and we have a lot more shopping to do" ChiChi said as she hurried on elbowing people out of her way. The January Sales were enough to bring out the worse in people, this being proven by a massive fight that broke out in one store over a blender and resulted in a few black eyes. Gohan sighed and ran after her, holding the numerous packages safely in his arms, he knew what would happen if he dropped them

"Mum" he said hesitantly "Haven't we gotten enough stuff for one day? I mean there's only so much I can hold and you haven't exactly recovered yet Mum" ChiChi stopped dead and turned to him a glare firmly on her face

"No Gohan" she began heatedly "We haven't even began. You need more books to study from. There are plenty of subjects we haven't even started you on yet like physics, I think that would be perfect for you. We can ask Bulma's Dad to tutor you. See Gohan there's lots of things for you to look forward to and the clothes are your own fault. You keep on growing and all that training you do is no good it's just destroy everything. Well no more Mister you're not training anymore have I made myself clear?" passer-by stared with open curiosity at the two of them, making Gohan's cheeks burn with embarrassment and humiliation. "Well?" she said tapping her foot impatiently

"Yes Mum" ChiChi nodded a satisfied smile coming to her face

"That's more like it. You'll thank me one day Gohan when you have a future and are able to provide for your family" then she turned away and began to walk swiftly through the bustling crowds again. Gohan sighed. The only good thing about January was when the Sales finished and the fact it was his birthday on the 12th in a weeks time. He already had the best birthday present. His baby brother Goten was born only 2 weeks earlier on the 17th forfilling a wish he had since he was young.

"Are you going to get Goten any clothes?" he asked hurrying to her side glancing at the sleeping figure in the pram his mother was pushing

"Yes we are Gohan but first I want to get something in here first" she said pointing to a clothes shop to the left of her that had a huge sign saying 70% off. Gohan rolled his eyes as he followed her. He couldn't stand shopping. They entered and ChiChi brought them to the quieter part of the shop "Stay here Gohan and look after Goten and don't move a muscle" she said "This could get nasty" she added a look of determination on her face as she look at the crowd, pulling her sleeves up as she spoke. Gohan couldn't help but laugh; those women didn't stand a chance.

"Ok Mum try not to hurt to many people like last January" she nodded and then she was gone into the thick of it. Gohan lowered himself to the floor and looked thoughtfully round him, his eyes lazily scanning the shop. 8 months had passed since his father's death at the hands of Cell and he still missed him like crazy it was like a constant ache to him it just wasn't the same without him. For the first few months they had functioned like robots, nothing would subdue the pain but then it had dulled with time and they had settled into a routine, Goten made it seem even more normal since he arrived. Gohan's eyes widened bringing him out of his thoughts and his eyes went back to where they were a second before. In front of him speaking to a woman was Android 18, There was no way he could mistake her. She was slightly different, her face was the same, but her hair was tied back, she was wearing smart clothes, a skirt and white blouse with a tag saying 18 on it. Gohan's eyes widened even further. He stood up to get a better view

"Well Well Well Goten check that out" he whispered to the sleeping child "I can't believe it it's 18. Krillen's going to be stoked you'll see" he ducked down as her pale blue gaze landed on that area, He peeked up to see her looking the other way "I need to go and get Krillen he'd be excited. He's wanted to see her for ages. He even got back with Marron to stop the pain"

"Gohan let's go" ChiChi said coming up, her hair was messy and she had a triumphant look on her face, in her hand was a bag

"Yep Mum" he replied picking up the packages again

"Right" they walked sedately out and Gohan smiled slyly before bringing his features into an innocent look

"Say Mum, you look kinda tired do you want to go round Bulma's since we're in the town, You know that she told you to come round whenever, why not now, then you could show her your new dress and show off Goten at the same time" Chichi glanced at him suspiciously but then nodded

"Good idea Gohan" she said "It be nice to get off my feet"

"I'll tell you want I'll quickly fly home with all my clothes and books and then I'll come straight to Bulma's that way you won't have anything to carry"

"I don't know Gohan" she remarked, he kept his innocent expression on and she relented "Alright just this once but only 30 minutes young man or there be trouble" Gohan nodded a smile coming to his face

"Ok Mum see you shortly" she nodded sparing him a quick smile then walked off into the other direction. Gohan grinned and walked into an alley, where he powered up and flew away at top speed. His plan was working perfectly, it wouldn't take him 10 minutes to get home then he's fly to Krillen tell him what he saw and bingo Krillen would go to her and he'd dump Marron and get with 18. End of story. He took him 15 minutes to reach Krillen's he landed outside noticing Marron's boat outside; she had gotten herself a speedboat off someone. Gohan rushed in "Krillen" he yelled, "Where are you? Krillen"

"Bro I'm here" he swung round to be greeted by Krillen smiling at him, behind him Marron stood a smile on her face

"Hey it's your cute friend Krillen" she said, Gohan gave a weak smile

"Hi Marron, Krillen I don't have much time but I think you need to go and check out this Sale in Femme boutique" Krillen stared blankly at him

"You came all the way out here to tell me there was a sale on at a clothes store" Marron's blue eyes lit up

"A sale Krillen we have to go to it" she squealed "I need some new clothes" Krillen sighed and glared at Gohan

"Trust me there are some good clothes from sizes 8 to 18" he emphasised the last size. Krillen frowned

"18 someone would have to be huge to get into that" Marron commented throwing her bluey-green hair over her shoulder

"Yeah but the clothes are real nice even at size 18" Krillen suddenly got it his eyes widening then a frown coming to his face.

"I not sure Marron do you really want to go, it's a long way?" Marron nodded

"Yeah Krillen you'll have to see all my outfits it's going to be such fun" she smiled "Bye Cutie" she leaned down and kissed Gohan's head, Gohan blushed

"I got to go but Krillen" he looked seriously at his friend "I hope you find what you're looking for" then he ran out the house and into the air. Krillen watched him go. 18. He had spent a while looking for her but eventually given up, she didn't want to be found but Gohan had seen her. Part of him wanted to go, at night he still dreamed about that kiss even though he held Marron in his arms. The other part didn't he was beginning to build a life for himself and although Marron wasn't 18, she liked him maybe even loved him and that's what he needed.

"Lets go" Marron said putting her coat on and pulling him alone, he sighed and grabbed the emergency capsule holder he had and clicked the button throwing it on the grass outside, a car appeared and they climbed in, Krillen having finally learnt how to drive. They drove for half an hour finally reaching the place and after struggling for parking they finally were walking towards the boutique, Marron knowing exactly where it was. They walked hand in hand together and finally reached the shop. Krillen tried to hesitate but Marron was determined and dragged him in. It was crowded but Marron seemed to have no problem, she walked alone grabbing everything in sight "This is nice... and this... oh and I had to try this on...." it carried on for a while, Krillen watching her with an amused look, whatever happened she was good at shopping and finding bargains

"Can I help you Ma'am?" Krillen froze his face losing the amused smile, there was no way he could ever mistake that voice, he turned round and found himself facing 18 for the first time in 8 month.

__

Please Review, pretty please with sugar on top, but no flames I've too much stress on with exams to worry about someone bad mouthing my piece of work. Constructive criticism is welcome and so is Review so please you read it so surely you can write something about it.


	4. A small bit of hope

One day maybe

By Hannio

Chapter Four

A little bit of hope 

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Man I can't believe I'm actually updating this after all this time, I don't even know why, I just read through my work and bio and realized that I had so many lose ends to tie up that it was silly so I've decided to complete all the stories before I put any more up, unless it's a one shot story. Anyway I'm sorry if this seems OOC for any of them but I haven't even heard or seen DBZ for AGES so I'm going by memory here do bare with it please. To the chapter and remember to enjoy it people_

            "18?" Krillen could just stare at her in shock, he had been mentally preparing himself since Gohan had come to his house and announced the startling news to him, but it was no good and none of the thoughts he had were helping him now. His heart began to beat painfully against his chest, his palms turned sweaty and his stomach erupted in butterflies, he swallowed hard as a groan erupted inwards. God he thought after 8 months of not seeing her he would be over all of this by now, all the feelings he had for her should have been gone by now. It was a long time after all and it wasn't as if he was alone he had Marron after all. The whole time she was just staring at her through the same pale blue eyes that used to haunt his dreams at night, her face was expressionate as usual but those eyes showed some of her surprise as they widened.

            "Krillen what do you think of this dress" she handed one to 18 who held it calmly in front of her though her face wrinkled up slightly at it, Krillen dragged his gaze away from the one in front of her and looked at the bright pink mini dress, she had about 20 all the same in different colours, he looked up at his girlfriend who was watching him with an eager look on her open face.

            "What Sweetie?" he asked, she sighed and flipped her hair again drawing glances from many of the bored men in the shop, she pouted at him

            "I said what do you think of it? Will it make me look pretty?" she pointed at the dress that 18 still held.

            "Course it will" he replied automatically he was so used to the whole routine that he didn't even need to pay attention to it "Get what you want Babe everything looks good on her" it was true she had the kind of dress sense Bulma had, able to pull off any haircut and any style and make it look good even if it would of looked ridiculous on anyone else. A smile lighted her face erasing her sulky look

            "Really" she said clapping her hands together "In that case I'll get this oh and this and Ahhhh look at that purse isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?" she wandered off lost in her own paradise leaving the two to face each other again

            "What are you doing here 18?" he demanded as soon as Marron was out of hearing, she looked calmly at him as she placed the size 8 dress back in it's rightful position

            "Working" came the cool reply, he shot her a frown

            "I kinda guessed that from the tag" he said indicating the badge on her shirt "But why are you working I thought you'd be off doing something like training I guess" he gave a small shrug as he finished and waited for her to speak

            "I have to earn money" he folded his arms and looked down at the floor. He didn't know what he had honestly expected, that her personality would have changed at all, or maybe he had hoped that she would have shown a slight sign of interest in him but he guessed not

            "I can see that" he finally replied

            "Krillen come here Baby" he gave her one more lingering look before walking over to where his girlfriend was waiting for him, her arms full of clothing as her blue eyes glowed at him with a smile on her face as she said something to him.

            18 looked after him with a slight frown on her face as Marron tipped her armload of clothes into his full ones and slipped her arm through the gap between his arm and elbow, talking ninety to a dozen to him, Krillen nodded occasionally but tilted his head making it clear that he was actually listening to anything she was saying to him. She quietly walked out to the back to take her break and sat down staring thoughtfully in front of her.

            So Krillen seemed to be doing all right for himself, she wasn't surprised he seemed the kind who would naturally be lucky, after all he survived the whole Cell saga, he might have been injured but so were most people, at least he had the guts to stand up and fight for the planet he loved. She had wondered occasionally what she would do if she saw any of the Z fighters again but the opportunity had never arisen though she had seen Goku's wife chichi fighting with some woman for a purple coloured dress, she had scanned the shop for Gohan but never found him, though what would she had said even if she did.

            Krillen though had been the last person she had expected to see, especially with that woman he was with. She frown they were obviously together the looks she had seen them share had made a small feeling of something she couldn't describe come to the pit of her stomach and without thinking about it she had acted on her. That woman though she seemed so stupid, so…happy with life. If 18 had met her 9 months ago she would of blown her to bits and enjoyed doing it, then again she would of destroyed everywhere included the shop she worked in, but those days were gone. She still remembered sometimes the way Krillen's black eyes sparkled with amusement and the way his smile seemed to light up his whole face but she had never given it any thought, until now. That woman just wasn't right for him, surely he could see it, she sighed maybe… maybe they could become friends and she could tell him. She bit her lip, would it be the right thing to do? She had never needed anyone bar 17 and 16, especially no human but sometimes when she saw the others at work, sometimes she wished that perhaps there could have been more to life then hers was at the moment, she nodded slightly, she would give it ago but make it subtle, there was no point in rushing into things and if they went wrong then he would never know.

            She stood up her break over and went into the shop her eyes scanning round in search of the small man, she spotted him just as he left the shop, she opened her mouth to call out to him but stopped who was she kidding no one needed her that way anyway, she turned round and her face expressionless again began sorting out stock, missing the look of sadness and longing that Krillen shot back at her as he left.

_There you go as I said I haven't done it in so long that I'm not sure if it's any good anyway please review but no flames, come on people don't waste my time with them. Erm I'll try and get chapter 5 up as soon as I can but I'm not gonna promise it will be quick I mean have you seen how many stories I have to update? 11 of the buggers so bare with me cause it will be worth it._


	5. Thoughts running riot

**_One Day maybe_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter five_**

**_Thoughts running riot_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I own none of the characters mentioned_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here's the next installment of the story, thanks to everybody who reviewed it, I really appreciated it. Hope you enjoy it_

          "Krillen just what is wrong with you?" Krillen woke up with a start and looked around him, he was in his home that he shared with Oolong and Master Roshi. He always told himself that he wouldn't live there long but in the end he got used to the quiet of an island that doesn't get troubled much. He sighed as he looked at them

          "Nothing" he said quietly "I'm just slightly tired Master Roshi" he said, the old man spared him a long look but left it at that

          "I'm not surprised" Oolong said cutting in "his snoring would keep even the dead awake if they were buried here" of course an argument ensured giving Krillen the opportunity to escape. He took off his trainers and socks and rolled up his trouser legs and stepped into the cool water looking out at the beautiful scene in front of him, it was sunset and the red and pink sky settled over the shimmering ocean, the whole picture was tranquil and yet that emotion was missing in him. Instead he was full of confusions and doubts.

          A wry smile came over his face, who would of thought a year ago that his love life could actually be in such a tangle, from having no girlfriend he now had one and was in love with someone else. If he didn't know any better he would think that he had turned into a player. He chuckled out loud at that comment somehow he severely doubted that that title belonged to Yamcha not himself.

          He had to think it through logically. After all he had always been logical since he was younger. Marron loved him, well she loved him as much as she ever could love someone, with interest until someone else better turned up and yet at the same time she had come back to him, something she admitted to him in one of her more vulnerable times that had never happened before. He smiled; he knew why she was with him. He made her feel safe and she stopped him feeling lonely, even if there wasn't poor love and respect between them both, they still cared about each other and both benefited each other in some way and yet he knew deep down that it just wasn't enough for him.

          He knew he was lucky that was a fact that he would never deny. She was beautiful and when you looked at him then he was extremely lucky. After all she did do modeling and with long green hair and blue eyes, perfect skin and soft features plus she was tall and slim it was no wonder every guy checked her out.

          Yet he would rather be with someone who loved him without question. After all the one thing he always wanted was a little family of his own. He saw all his friends with families even Bulma now and yet he didn't and he had still tried it, maybe he should ask Marron to marry him, he gave a wry smile

          That was until he saw 18, 3 days ago; then again one glance of her had changed all he had planned. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Marron because he wouldn't be with her if he didn't. There was just something about 18 that made him feel different. More alive then he felt with something else. Her look with parallel to that of Marron's but different. Pale blue eyes set in a pale beautiful face with light blond haircut just beyond her chin. It was something deeper though then just her looks, there was mystery around her and he wanted to delve in and find out all there was about her, about what her life was like before she became an android and her family.

          How could he do that though? He didn't know how to approach her and tell her exactly as he felt, Bulma had said to be her friend first but when he had seen her he just couldn't do it, the feelings he had was too strong and yet at the same time, when he had seen her she had looked lonely, he didn't want her to be lonely but what could he do.

          He blinked as he realized night had fallen and the sky blazed with a 3rd quarter moon and stars. The water, which had been, pleasantly warm had turned freezing, and once he realized it the coolness came through in a rush. He walked out of the water and turned to the small house where the lights were on and sighed. This hadn't been the place he thought he would be at his age.

          "Krillen what you doing out here" he turned to see Marron walk out a smile on her face which he returned as he picked up his shoes

          "Hi sweetie" he replied as she leaned down to kiss him, the kiss sent a warmth through it as it always did but it never left him fully satisfied

          "It's cold out here lets go inside" Krillen sighed

          "You can sweetie I'll be in for a minute" she placed her hand across her stomach and pouted at him

          "What is wrong with you Krillen you're acting weird" he frowned at her

          "I'm just tired," he muttered

          "So lets go in and rest, you can come back to mine if you want" he looked up in interest at her. She lived in the same city Bulma did which gave him the slight chance that he could run into 18, he bit his lip, should he do it? Marron would never know his real intention and the likely hood of her truly finding her was so slim. He smiled at her

          "Ok then lets go" she jumped up and down in excitement

          "We can go and have a meal, it's not as if we've done anything like that recently what do you say?" he groaned inwards, if he had a meal with her then he knew her well enough to know that it would end up her dragging him to a dance club where she would be the center of attention and he would end up being at the bar drinking watching men throw themselves at her. He had learnt it all by now, all her tricks and everything.

          "Ok you stay here for a second and I'll get my coat" he walked slowly in and retrieved from under dirty clothes and placed a black shirt on, while spraying himself with spray. He walked out the door but the phone rang he stayed for a second but when he saw Master Roshi go for it he left

          "Hello Master Roshi's island how can I help you" there was a long silence and then a cool woman's voice spoke

          "Is Krillen there?"

          "Krillen no I'm afraid he's just gone out for the night is there a message I can give him for you?" he asked, a smile on his face as he imagined her

          "Just tell him I rang" the voice said, he frowned

          "But what is your name young Lady?" he questioned

          "Tell Krillen 18 rang him" then she hang up, Roshi placed the phone down and sat in his seat with the latest copy of playboy before he suddeningly sat up

          "18 the android?" he turned round "I gotta reach Krillen" 

Please review it and let me know what you think of it and if I should continue it. No flames though


	6. A chance meeting

**_One Day maybe_**

**_By_**

**_ Hannio_**

**_ Chapter Seven _**

**_Chance Encounter_****__**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: I don't own any of the characters, which have or will be mentioned in this fic, they instead belong to the owner_

**__**

**_AUTHOR NOTE_**_: __Right here's the next chapter on my Krillen/18 story (gives a cry of satisfaction) and to be quite honest I'm kinda proud of it. It's my personal belief that before the bombs were taken out that the Androids didn't experience full emotions but watered down ones to give them the edge in fighting. Once the bombs were taken out and they were free I reckon they started feeling properly which would explain this chapter._

_            Oh and I couldn't resist the Marron/18 thing – I don't care if you think 18 is OOC I just had to put it in. Anyway Enjoy the chapter and I'll see about getting the next one up._

18 placed the phone down and frowned into the distance. It was just her luck that he was out or else he just didn't want to speak to her. She shook her head she couldn't even believe that she went to all the effort of finding his phone number than for some bizarre reason a strange feeling had come into her stomach and she found herself staring at the phone for half an hour before she finally picked it up and rang it.

"I wonder who that man was" she muttered to herself, he sounded like a pervert, she shook her head, if he hadn't said that he knew who Krillen was than she would of thought that she rang the wrong number. She looked round her apartment with dispassionate eyes. She had made it pretty she noted. A small smile came to her face as she pushed some hair behind her ear showing some new earrings that she couldn't help but buy. "Guess I'm becoming more human" she commented to her. The apartment was painted in calming pastels and was full of antiques of different sorts, it wasn't a necessary a tidy household but at that time it suited her just fine. "What should I do now?" she muttered, finding no inspiration she took up her coat and place it on and picked up her key, She might as well go on a walk and carry on her search for 17. As she locked the door she gave it a thought.

There was no one on Earth who she knew better than her brother, even before they had been changed by Doctor Gero they had thought alike giving her two ideas of where he might be. He had either taken refuge in a crowded city like she had to blend in properly or he had gone to the most secluded place he could find. She had searched nearly all the places like caves she could find, so now she was turning her attention onto the major town and what better time was there to start looking then now when she had nothing to do.

She gave a sigh, she knew why she was looking for him, there was a strange constant feeling in her that never left, she had read something in a book which described that and had called it Loneliness, she assumed that she was lonely. She could understand it, she had always had someone to hang around with, up till the whole Cell incident than for the first time she found herself living and being by herself "Maybe that's why I phone Krillen" she thought to herself "Am I lonely for company? Even his?" before she could think of an answer she bumped into someone sending them flying to the floor. She looked down a hint of surprise on her face. She hadn't even realised she was in the main part of town already. She frowned; something about the woman in front of her was familiar. Long Green hair, big blue eyes, delicate features and clear skin. She searched her databank for an image and came up with one. This was the girl who had been with Krillen earlier on in the week.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" the woman demanded, 18 stared at her with a cool expression and went to walk away when a voice stopped her.

"Marron are you ok? Did you slip over or something?" she turned back to see Krillen help the girl he called Marron up and smile at her, again one of the strange feelings bubbled up beneath her and the urge to pull Marron away from Krillen was almost overwhelming. She clenched her fist.

"No that bitch barged into me and knocked me over" Krillen looked at her with a frown that vanished when he saw her she was. A light came to his black eyes and a warm smile curved his lips, much like the one he just gave Marron. He spoke, the warmth in his eyes reflecting in his voice

"18 how are you? Fancy meeting you here" 18 stared back and against her will smiled back and spoke

"I'm… fine, you?" she questioned back, his smile didn't lessen but the warmth grew in his eyes sending a tingly feeling through her. She couldn't believe all these emotions she was beginning to experience, almost for the first time

"I'm fine…"

"We should go Krillen we have places to be" 18 glanced at Marron to see the other woman's fist were clenched and her eyes sparkled angrily at her. Krillen nodded

"I guess," he said an unsure note in his voice, he went to turn away when 18 suddenly spoke surprising herself

"I rang you earlier on" Krillen turned back and stared

"You did I didn't know you knew my number" he commented lightly

"Why did you ring him?" Marron demanded folding her arms. 18 could see the challenge in the other girls blue eyes but she wasn't going to take it up, one punch from her would either kill the girl or put her in a coma, she looked at her consideringly, that actually seemed a pretty good idea to her at that moment

"Was it something important?" Krillen asked breaking 18 concentration of killing Marron. She blinked once and shrugged

"Not really I just wanted to talk and see if… if you wanted to do something tonight" Marron's mouth opened at that and Krillen looked astounded "I can see you're busy with…" she looked at Marron and allowed distaste to colour her feature "Her" Marron's eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched together

"Well not really" Krillen said thoughtfully "We're just going clubbing if you want to join us?" Marron turned to him

"Krillen" she said in shock "Why are you inviting her?" she demanded "Don't you want it to be the two of us?" Krillen smiled at her

"We've plenty of time to be together" he said calmly, he turned back to 18 "What do you say? Do you want to?" 18 hesitated, she should really look for 17 but the thought of interrupting the night, spending some time with Krillen and ruin Marron's night was too good an opportunity to miss. She smiled, making sure it was a sweet smile and nodded

"Ok" she turned back to Marron and made her eyes dangerous "If you don't mind that is. After all I wouldn't want to… upset you" Marron glared at her hate in her face but erased it when Krillen looked at her inquiring. She smiled sweetly back at her and with venom carefully concealed in her voice spoke softly

"Sure I don't mind you coming, I'm sure you won't get in the way after all. Are you sure you'll be comfortable though?" she feigned worry as well as she did kindness, 18 noted grimly "After all you know what they say two's good company but three is a crowd, there is always someone left out and I'd hate" she emphasised the word "For it to be you" Krillen smiled at her unable to sense the tension between the two woman or see the glares passing between them

"Marron you're too kind sometimes, 18 will be fine after all we won't leave her or anything" Marron nodded

"Ok then shall we go?" Marron asked and both of them nodded "Oh and Krillen?" he looked up and she planted a soft kiss on his mouth. He smiled lopsidedly

"What was that for?" he asked, Marron shrugged and giggled the laugh that made 18 long to kill her and replied in her sickening voice

"Do I need a reason?" Krillen shook his head and turned away

"Guess not" Marron linked her arm with his and looked behind at 18, her sneer clearly saying – Back off this ones mine "Coming 18?" 18 nodded and followed. Krillen was much too nice a person to be taken in by a bitch like her and it looked like it would be her job to help him out. She smiled serenely

"Oh well" she thought "I'll just have to break them up I guess".

There you go I hoped you liked it, as I said I couldn't help the scene between 18 and Marron. Anyway please review but no flames and I'll see about getting the next chapter up shortly ok?


End file.
